


catra's day off

by clicheusername5678



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/F, Flash Fic, because angst is exhausting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clicheusername5678/pseuds/clicheusername5678
Summary: Catra has a nice day and nothing bad happens. That's the fic.





	catra's day off

**Catra gets her annual Horde-sanctioned day off.**

She sleeps in after a night of dreams about chasing mice and blowing things up, snuggles with a massive pillow she stole from Scorpia’s room, and listens to a surprise single from her favorite pop-punk band.

At 11 AM she wanders to the Horde cafeteria to get the usual shitty food, only to discover that Entrapta wants to share tiny cupcakes with her. Catra enjoys the tiny cupcakes.

Then she goes to the Horde’s official Lost and Found (which totally exists) and steals a romance novel someone left lying around. She finds a quiet spot where no one will bother her and reads the story of a friends-to-enemies-to-lovers lesbian romance in one sitting. It’s oddly cathartic.

She heads through the Horde passageways, stopping briefly to marvel at the setting sun over the Whispering Woods. She breathes in, and then out, massaging the book’s spine.

She returns to her room - her own bedroom, not the barracks - and curls up at the end of the bed. Sleep isn’t as easy as it had been when Adora was around, but slowly she finds herself dozing off. In the few hazy moments between consciousness and rest, she thinks she sees a blonde ponytail among the pillows and covers. Relaxed, content, and purring quietly, she doesn’t bother to check if the vision is real.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been seeing a lot of tweets from the crew-ra about more catra angst and suffering in future seasons. although i have total faith in their vision, i'm also a sad gay catra stan and it hurts my heart to know she's gonna go through it. then again, so did my boy zuko, and he came out a legend :') 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ hey-adora and twitter @ heyadorah


End file.
